The Teen Titans' Five Nights at Freddy's Experience
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: The Teen Titans get a copy of "Five Nights at Freddy's" and Raven likes it...the Titans give the game one out of five stars. K because it's not violent, but it's said to be a scary game.


The Teen Titans' Five Nights at Freddy's Experience

In the living room on the couch from left to right sat Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin, wide eyed they stared at the screen before them, appalled by the words of some man on a phone.

Starfire had dropped a cookie jar; it had lain shattered at her feet for some time now, while Raven stood next to the couch, staring up at the screen from her book, as the unseen man on the phone spoke to them.

"Uh, if they see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person-"

The silence of the Teen Titans shattered as they joined a chorus of screams, well four out five of them, and Raven's merely mild interest increased.

She set down her book and took the laptop away from Cyborg with her powers, and began searching, switching between the cameras.

"Ah!" the others cried as one of the animatronic characters came to view.

"Man, there is nothing scarier than this game!" Cyborg announced.

"Hello, there." she greeted, surprised and at once thrilled at the prospect of what the animation for the moving characters would be, and how she would keep up with it.

"Raven, how are you playing the Five Nights at Freddy's with the straight face?" Starfire inquired, shuddering as she avoided looking at the screen in Raven's hands, as well as wide screen that had been plugged into the laptop for the whole team's enjoyment, which simply wasn't happening.

"Dude," Beast Boy cried, "that's because there's no straight face; she's grinning!"

"Alright, I'm taking back what I said earlier," Cyborg said, shivering, they were all shivering from the icy grip of fear, "the only thing scarier than this game is Raven _liking_ this game!"

"Titans," Robin announced, using his authority to end this nightmare, "it's time to turn in!"

"Alright!" Beast Boy replied, already gone.

"You're the boss!" Cyborg acknowledged, reluctantly, (not really) leaving for his room.

"And I wish you all a good night." Starfire said, backing away slowly, shrieking in terror as she stepped into something and backed into a wall.

"R-raven, you can play it tomorrow," Robin began, "w-when the sun _isn't_ down, but for now, rest. Who knows what t-terror will strike?"

"Oh, please, it's not like any of you will get any sleep," Raven retorted, "you'll be too busy looking behind you for the button that opens and closes the doors, checking the clock, and clutching the sheets of your beds for dear life, but if I finish this that fear will be displaced with triumph."

"Yeah, or we could just sell the game back." Robin suggested.

"You ordered it on the internet, there's no 'sell back', unless you contact the person, but if they sold it in the first place, what makes you think they'll want it back?"

"Ouch, ouch!" the two team members turned to find Starfire floating towards them, feet pulled up as she hovered over the couch and removed her footwear.

"Starfire, I thought you went to bed." Robin said, grimacing as another robot moved, "Ah, it moved, it moved!"

"I stepped on the broken jar, the one I dropped when… _the_ _voice_ started talking." Starfire shuddered at the memory as she sat on the couch.

"Raven, help Starfire, I'll put up the game!" Raven set the computer down telepathically, turned it off the same way, and tended to Starfire's injury, while Robin jumped up and turned off the television, then went back to the laptop.

He took the disk out and stared at it. His reflection startled him, but soon the familiarity of his face calmed him, "I know what must be done." he murmured, then closed his eyes and crushed the disk in his hands.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, who reentered the room unnoticed, let out a cheer as the game was destroyed, Robin smiled a little, relieved his friends didn't resent his choice.

Starfire noticed Raven's blank face and felt remorseful for what Robin did.

"Robin, was destroying the game necessary?" Starfire inquired, somewhat irked that Raven, who actually liked the game, had one less thing she liked.

"It's fine." her dark robed ally said, cutting the conversation short before it could turn into an all-out argument.

"Raven…I will petition the group to buy your own game, for your next birthday, maybe, since your last one was sad."

"It's just a disk." Raven said calmly, "Your foot should be better." she turned to the Titans behind her, "You two didn't step on…boots?" she asked, as she noticed the boys in the door, wearing pajamas and boots.

"Well…what if…you know, we have to run…or something." Beast Boy offered his excuse, Cyborg nodding, taking Beast Boy's excuse as his own.

"Whatever." Raven telepathically removed both the shards of the jar and pieces of the disk from the floor, and discarded them in the kitchen trash can.

"Will, you four better hurry, or you might never fall asleep." She said, in her own way playfully taunting her friends, a wry smile on her face.

"Or we could just camp out here." Beast Boy noted sadly, apprehensive about being isolated in a room for any amount of time.

Two hours after she was sure the others weren't leaving their rooms, she crept into the room.

 _It's just a disk._

Her words from earlier brought a smile to her face.

While Robin turned the television off, Raven readied another disk, switching them out before anyone noticed. The disk was inserted into the laptop, and a smile crept across her face.

In the Titans' Tower, a lighthearted giggle echoed through the halls, and the Teen Titans didn't sleep a wink all night, for five nights.

 **Author's Notes: I hope that you guys reading this (whoever would do such a thing) liked this story!**

 **Also, I may not have made it very clear, but at the end the disk that Raven plays with is a different one than the one Robin destroyed, she switch her game with a blank disk…she kind of saw it coming.**


End file.
